


Thinking 'Bout Tomorrow

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [45]
Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: People tell Cece that she can do better.
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl)
Series: OTP Drabble Project [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Thinking 'Bout Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Schmidt's character development in this show is SO good... their wedding is SO lovely.... I have a lot of feelings.
> 
> Title is from "Still" by Seinabo Sey, which is the song playing during their wedding. And it fits them SO well.

People tell Cece that she can do better. She's a model, they remind her, like she's forgotten. They hear that Cece's first night with Schmidt was a casual fling, or how he lied to her and Elizabeth for weeks, and they stop listening. So how can Cece explain that Schmidt thinks she's as brilliant as she is beautiful? That for every night of incredible sex — and there are a lot of them — there's a way Schmidt has grown as a person, just for her? How can Cece ever describe the tearful, tender joy of an entire room filled with flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
